


Play with Me

by frozii



Series: The Bakery [1]
Category: Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Hide and Seek, Horror, POV Second Person, Wendigo, You are a bacon hair, preview or something idk lol, roblox myth - Freeform, your welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozii/pseuds/frozii
Summary: You have no choice but to play a wendigo's twisted game of hide and seek.
Series: The Bakery [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041717
Kudos: 2





	Play with Me

"Listen here, human. Here are the rules." You lean against the hedge of a large maze, the bushes almost sinking you in but the wendigo jolts forward, smacking you out from getting absorbed by the hedges. You sighed, squinting your eyes at the strangely brightly colored wendigo. Violet fur ran down her body, and she had small bits of white around the front jaw just below the darkened deer skull than clung to her head. She had a white underbelly with darkish ribs that shown through the fur, splotches of dried blood caked onto the exposed skeletal parts, and a long, boney tail that ended in a pointed spade. "If I find you, I win and you die. But if you can manage to live long enough until the timer runs out, you can live; but you will no longer be able to leave the original realm we came from before." The wendigo said simply, shaking her head, causing her thick, matted violet fur to sway along with her movements. 

What you got from this was some kind of, twisted version of the once innocent game of hide and seek. And, in both cases; you pretty much loose.

 _Fitting for a wendigo,_ you think. You catch a glimpse of an almost golden yellow body slinking toward, and in came the first ones sister. Back when you had been no more than a guest, they had introduced themselves as sisters. Not just any type of siblings, though. Twins. On how they were twins you did not say, for their totally different personalities and color schemes was enough to throw you off. As the other approached, all she did was let out a gruff huff, her thick golden yellow neck mane shaking loosely. "Have fun, sister." She said simply, and the smaller one beamed. Or at least appeared to, before nodding and ushering you into the maze, giving you no time to move out of the way. "I will, sister." You heard the violet one say gleefully to the slightly taller wendigo that remained hunched over by the entrance, clearly guarding it.

"To make it fair, I will give you a ten second head start, 'kay? Oh, and. Two tips: You cannot stay in one place for more than twenty seconds or I will know your location. And, if your heart begins to thump real hard.." she leaned in close to your ear, so close you could smell the stench of blood, decay and.. Candy?.. on her and in her breath. "Hide." She breathed out the last part, before she covered her eyes with her large, violet colored paws. And began to count. "One."

You took no time at all, scrambling away from the entrance and the counting wendigo. "Two."

As you scrambled away, you could still hear her; even from your distance. The maze was massive. Several intersecting lines, going every which way. If the corn mazes back on your earlier years were easy mode or medium; this was either hard or insane mode. The wendigo's counting filled your ears again, this time your spine prickled with anxiety. "Seven." How long had you been standing here? She was getting closer! You forced your body into motion, and just as the wendigo called out "Ten! Ready or not, here I come!" You launched yourself into a nearby bush of hedge. The wendigo hadn't been specific with WHERE you could hide, so you decided in your panicked state, this would work for now. You could hear the sound of the wendigo's hooved feet clopping slowly and calmly along, her long; even breaths and most of all: her smell. If your heartbeat wasn't an indicator to your inevitable demise, then the smell of the beast sure was. It was growing stronger now, and so did your heartbeat. Panic gripped you sharply, as you struggled to relegate your breathing in the cramped space. "Where are youu, little humann?" You could hear the wendigo saying, a horrifyingly gleeful tone to her voice. "Come out and playy, little lambb!" 

You swallowed hard just as a beep sound went off right by you. "There you are." The wendigo grinned maliciously, lowering down just as the hedge psychically ejected you from it. In the view of the beast. The beast let out a gleeful roaring sound, and _charged_ at you. You shrieked, adrenaline and fear forcing your body into motion as you were pursued by the beast. You didn't risk a glance back, as you could smell and feel the beast behind you still. You veered, sharply taking a left turn. The wendigo halts to slow down, before pursuing her chase with horrifying amounts of glee. Your heart beats hard and your lungs constrict, pain surging through your body. _No! Continue, please! Don't.. Give.. Up!_

You took an unexpected approach, diving headfirst into some hedge. The wendigo roars angrily, "Darn you, little lamb! No matter, I will catch and find you again.." you hear her rumble out. You take in deep breaths. You clutched at the side of your chest that housed your heart, which was still beating at mad levels. Calming down, you shifted over and exited the other way, the other way than the one you had just dove in from. The beast was probably patrolling around that area, so it'd be best if you went this way.

* * *

Your body ached, yet your felt determined. You hadn't run into the beast since your last encounter, which had been some time now. Glancing up at the sky briefly, a timer clocked away calmly above. Five minutes remaining. You could do this. 

You stretched a little bit as you walked along the paths. You had encountered some.. Doubtful things, on your trek. Whether it be Robloxian body parts or missing clothing pieces, you had pretty much seen it all. All except for the very real danger that lurked in the maze, hunting you down as you thought. Your heartbeat began to pick up again, faster and harder. _Oh. Oh, no. Oh NO. NOT NOW!_

"I found you, little lamb." You heard the beast say, grinning as she stalked forward, a malevolent gleam in her purple irises. She launched forward, and you quickly counter by whipping your hat off your head, using it to trap the beasts' muzzle. She growled, swatting it to the ground like it was nothing.

"I've have enough of your games, human. You lead me on quite some, didn't you? Oh, it was so thrilling! But, this ends now."

She rose up one of her big, violet paws. "Nighty night, little human. Play time's over."

The attack struck, and you blacked out.

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Written at 2:37 A.M., edited 8:26 A.M. next day.


End file.
